ALL I NEED
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: Manejar una gran empresa implica una gran responsabilidad. Isabella, dueña de la mayor parte de las acciones, pone su mundo se pone de cabeza cuando llega un nuevo accionista a la compañía. Reaparecen personas de su pasado y una muerte inesperada hace que sus planes cambien, mientras que al mismo tiempo el amor atraviesa una barrera que se niega a dejar caer.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Summary  
**Una gran empresa conlleva una gran responsabilidad e Isabella tiene la mayor parte de las acciones, su mundo se pone de cabezas cuando un nuevo accionista llega, personas de su pasado aparecen y una muerte inesperada hace que sus planes cambien, el amor atraviesa su barrer la cual tratara de no dejar caer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella se dirigía al renombrado restaurant ROU, en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba recarga en el asiento del Mercedes negro que conducía Alfonso, su chofer, mientras escuchaba a Sarah Brightman por los altavoces del automóvil. En su interior, no se sentía relajada por la música, a pesar de que era algo que siempre funcionaba. Estaba enojada, pues hace solo unos días había recibido un mensaje de uno de sus socios, el señor Cullen, anunciándole que pensaba retirarse del negocio y necesitaba hablar primero con ella para anunciarle quién se quedaría en su lugar. No obstante, eso no es lo que le indignaba, sino que la hizo regresarse de Madrid solo para hablar, sabiendo que se encontraba a punto de cerrar un importante contrato. A solo unas cuadras de su destino, sonó su Blackberry.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Tía, Isa! Te llamaba para saber si podías venir por mí —del otro lado, le respondió su sobrina Liza.

—Lo siento, chiquita, pero estoy en algo importante. Tengo que colgar, nos vemos.

Ella no quería saber por el momento de ella ni de su hermana, Paulina, pues siempre mandaba a su hija para pedirle dinero. Cuando Isabella tuvo suficiente de eso, decidió dejar de ayudarlas. No compraría el afecto de su familia.

Antes de entrar al restaurante, su mente se llenó de dudas. Por lo que sabía del señor Cullen, su hijo era médico y por eso él tuvo que seguir con el negocio, pues no quiso seguir sus pasos. Entonces, ¿quién quedaría en su lugar?

Isabella era consciente de que solo era un almuerzo de negocios, y que la única razón de su presencia ahí era que el señor Cullen le había ayudado demasiado en su carrera como empresaria hotelera y restaurantera, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Europa y Asia.

Le dio una indicación al valet parking para que estacionara su automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada. Era un lugar lujoso, y esa clase de ambientes tendían a incomodarla siempre. Bella prefería la comodidad de un lugar más íntimo y sencillo. Al llegar al mostrador, la anfitriona se quedó congelada en su lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una de las dueñas estaba frente a ella.

—Disculpe… ¿ti-tiene una reservación? —La joven estaba tan nerviosa pues era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con una de las dueñas del negocio, y eso no sucedía a menudo.

—Sí, a nombre del señor Cullen. Ya debería de estar aquí, ¿no es así?

La chica revisó rápidamente la lista de reservaciones, para corroborar que estuviera el nombre de la persona que le decían. Isabella alzó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar, pues sabía que era parte de su entrenamiento como anfitriona del restaurante.

—Sí, ya llegó. Sígame, por favor —le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que la acompañara.

A lo lejos, Isabella notó la presencia del señor Cullen, por lo que le agradeció a la chica por su ayuda y fue ella misma hasta la mesa en donde la estaban esperando. Sabía que el señor Cullen era un hombre muy puntual, y casi siempre solía llegar veinte minutos antes de cada reunión.

Sonrió vagamente al ver al hombre canoso que estaba frente a ella. El señor Cullen había sido su apoyo en los tiempos más difíciles de su carrera, así que se había ganado el respeto de Isabella.

— ¡Isabella, qué gusto verte! Espero no haberte traído problemas por lo precipitado de la reunión —le sonrió caballerosamente, mientras se levantaba para mover la silla de la castaña.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Trató de ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Sé cortés, Bella, se dijo a sí misma—. De hecho, ya planeaba viajar de regreso.

Antes de empezar a hablar de negocios, el señor Cullen le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara a tomar su orden. Bella sabía que el hombre prefería tener algo en el estómago antes de soltar las noticias difíciles.

—Solo un café, por favor —pidió Isabella, sin siquiera ver el menú que le ofrecían.

—Un capuchino para mí, muchacho.

—Me estoy saltando el protocolo —sonrió nerviosa—, pero quisiera ir al grano con esto. Esta reunión ha estado en mi cabeza desde que me llamó, y quiero saber por qué tanto secretismo, señor Cullen. Dígame, ¿para qué me mandó llamar? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

—Siempre tan directa, niña —soltó una risita—. Verás, hija, yo ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas. Tengo años diciendo que quiero jubilarme, pero sabes que no puedo dejarle el negocio a cualquiera. Mi primera opción fue mi hijo, Carlisle.

—Pero tengo entendido que su hijo es doctor, señor —el viejo asintió—. En ese caso, ¿a quién piensa dejar a cargo?

Isabella ya estaba trazando un plan. Como el viejo no tenía a nadie más, ella podía tener esas acciones. De esta manera, los Hale y los Rosenthl ya no tendrían tanto poder como antes dentro de su negocio, y ella podría tomar todas las decisiones.

—Bueno, pues pienso dejar a mi nieto —dijo a la ligera. Isabella se quedó de piedra, por lo que el hombre aprovechó para seguir hablando—. Mira Isabella, mi nieto mayor, Emmett, se casará con la única hija de los Hale, así que hemos hablado sobre juntar las acciones. Sin embargo, ellos no quieren estar de accionistas y socios.

_Así que aquí estaba la jugada de él y los Hale_, pensó la castaña.

—Después de meditarlo muy bien —continuó el viejo—, decidí finalmente que otro nieto estará a cargo de mis acciones y las de los Hale.

Al escuchar esa noticia, a Isabella se le subió la bilis por la garganta. Esto no era lo que ella tenía en mente para el negocio. Estaba segura de que el muchacho lo echaría a perder.

—Creo que será complicado para todos —habló finalmente Isabella—, pero aparentemente, ya está decidido. ¿Cuándo lo harás oficial? ¿En la próxima junta?

—Sí, en Los Ángeles.

—De acuerdo —dijo con frialdad—. Bien, si no te importa, me tengo que retirar. ¿Te importaría pagar la cuenta?

—Para nada, hija. Nos vemos pronto.

Sin darle una respuesta a su despedida, Isabella se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al mesero acercándose con los pedidos que habían hecho, pero no le importó y siguió hasta la puerta. Hoy no estaba de humor para las cortesías.

* * *

**Hola chicas hermosas aqui mi nuevo fic**

**espero les guste, espero sus comentarios **

**gracias por leer **

**besos Mara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al salir del estacionamiento, ordenó que le llevaran el auto en tiempo récord. Alfonso, acostumbrado al temperamento de Isabella, se limitó a abrirle la puerta trasera del automóvil, sin decir una palabra. Isabella estaba a punto de reventar del enojo; si cuando venía en camino, ella estaba enojada, ahora sentía que ardía de rabia. Lo último que le faltaba era que otro accionista tuviera más poder que ella, y sabía que eso sucedería si el nieto del señor Cullen tomaba posesión del negocio.

—Alfonso, llévame al departamento —pidió, sin cortesías.

Apenas empezaba a pensar que las cosas iban a mejorar tras la muerte de sus padres. Todavía le picaban los ojos al pensar en ellos, pero era inevitable para ella.

Charlie y Reneé habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, cuando Isabella estaba por terminar el instituto, dejándolas solas a su hermana y a ella. Tres meses después del accidente, su hermana se fue de la casa con un cantante de rock, así que Isabella no volvió a saber de ella. Cuando entró a la Universidad de Harvard, pudo adelantar dos años gracias a sus buenas calificaciones. Antes de graduarse, conoció al señor Cullen, quien había sido amigo de su padre por muchos años. Poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza del hombre, así que ella le contó sus planes sobre abrir una cadena de Hoteles y Restaurantes, que hasta ahora sólo contaba con el apoyo de un hermano de su madre, Jack Rosenthl. El señor Cullen aceptó inyectar capital en el futuro negocio y le ayudó a contactar a otro socio, Simon Hale, para poder empezar con la construcción del primer establecimiento.

Legalmente, el negocio estaba a nombre de Rosenthl y Hale, pero Isabella había conseguido adquirir una parte de las acciones de los Rosenthl, mientras que el señor Cullen era quien administraba las acciones de los Hale. A pesar de que Jack y Simon seguían interviniendo en algunas de las decisiones de la empresa, los que tenían la última palabra eran el señor Cullen e Isabella.

Después de que fundó su primer hotel y restaurant en Washington, siguió por todo Estados Unidos hasta convertirse en una de las cadenas más importantes del país.

Antes de empezar a expandirse a Europa, Isabella conoció a José Ibarra, un hombre de buena familia y profesor de la Universidad de Dakota del Norte, en donde había inaugurado la más reciente sucursal de la cadena. De vez en cuando, José le ayudaba con los proyectos de expansión y apoyaba a Isabella en las buenas y en las malas. Siete meses después de conocerse, le propuso matrimonio. Tuvieron una boda íntima y sencilla, a pesar de la amargura de Isabella por no tener familia cercana.

Sin embargo, su matrimonio duró muy poco. Unos meses después de la boda, Isabella comenzó a viajar a Asia para comenzar los planos del primer hotel de la cadena en Japón. Sus viajes eran constantes y eso enfurecía a José, quien terminaba armando un alboroto en cuanto ella llegaba a Estados Unidos. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando volvió del último de sus viajes a Tokio y encontró a José en la cama con otra mujer. Dos meses después, ella estaba legalmente divorciada del hombre.

Fue una época caótica para Isabella. No solo estaba el problema de su divorcio, sino también el hecho de que su hermana había reaparecido en su vida y cargando a una pequeña niña. El hombre con el que se había fugado la abandonó en el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada, así que acudió a Bella por dinero. No obstante, ella ya no quería saber nada de la muchacha ni de la niña.

Odiaba llorar. No lo hizo en el funeral de sus padres o cuando su hermana la abandonó a su suerte; tampoco lo hizo cuando descubrió la infidelidad de su ahora ex esposo. Sin embargo, ahora que su empresa parecía irse a pique, Bella tenía sentimientos encontrados, resentimiento y un ardor en los ojos que amenazaba con convertirse en lágrimas.

**.::.**

—Señor Cullen, ya llegamos —habló su chofer.

—Gracias, hijo.

Después de que Isabella lo dejara en el desayuno, decidió ir a casa de su hijo, Carlisle. Ya había hablado con él desde la semana pasada para informarle a su nieto menor, Edward, lo remplazaría como socio de la cadena ROU.

Subió las escaleras hacia la puerta principal y lo recibió Esme, la esposa de su hijo.

—Buenos días, señor Edward.

—Esme, ¿se encuentra mi nieto? —dijo sin rodeos.

—Ya sabes que sí. Está en la sala en este momento.

Los dos entraron pasaron por el living y encontraron al joven Edward sentado en uno de los sillones, escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora, bastante concentrado en su labor.

—Hijo, tu abuelo te ha venido a ver —Esme esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Si debía ser honesta, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo estuviera de socio en una gran empresa mundial, sabiendo que a él no le apetecía estar ahí. Esme consideraba que Edward seguía siendo muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande. No obstante, Edward lo había aceptado desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no.

—Buenos días, abuelo —despegó la vista de la pantalla y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al viejo—. Solo dame un minuto, por favor. Estoy terminando mi tesis sobre los almacenes en las cocinas y restaurantes, la que te platiqué en la última visita que hiciste.

—Me da gusto de que trabajes en eso, muchacho. Ya verás que cuando conozcas a Isabella, el conocimiento que tienes gracias a la carrera de Administración y Gastronomía que hiciste, les servirá para llevar mejor la empresa.

El viejo pasó la tarde en casa de su hijo, explicándole al joven Edward lo que tenía que hacer y avisándole que dentro de dos semanas sería su presentación con los demás socios de la empresa. Lo presionó para que terminara la tesis y finalmente se graduara de la universidad.

Para Edward, era un enigma que Isabella tuviera tanto poder en la empresa de su abuelo siendo tan joven. Por su cuenta, había investigado más sobre ella: sabía que era hija de buena familia, supo sobre el accidente de sus padres y que solo quedaban su hermana y ella, pero estaba dispuesto a buscar más de lo que se hablaba en los medios. Por alguna razón, la chica había despertado gran interés en el futuro heredero.

* * *

**Hola chicas hermosas ¿que les parece la historia?. **

**cuando yo tenga mi gran empresa seré la única dueña, jajja No. **

**Bueno espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Espero su Comentarios Gracias por leer **

**besos. Mara**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella seguía sintiendo ese odio por su hermana desde que ella la había abandonado, tantos años atrás. Recordó ese sábado por la mañana en el que, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa (la cual estaba más sola que de costumbre), lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pasos. Fue a la cocina y no encontró a nadie; tampoco en la sala ni en el living. En ese momento, pensó que estaba sola y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su hermana, diciéndole que se quedaría con ella el tiempo que fuese necesario, por lo que corrió hasta la habitación de Paulina.

Estaba eufórica al darse cuenta de que solo quedaban ellas dos y que estarían juntas siempre. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en orden y sus cosas no estaban. Al principio sintió miedo, pero lo hizo a un lado y llegó hasta la mesita de noche, donde reposaba un sobre con su nombre y la palabra "perdón". Se le escapó una lágrima, pues de alguna manera pudo intuir que algo malo sucedía. Con sus manos temblorosas, abrió la pestaña del sobre.

_Hermana:_

_Perdóname, pero no me puedo quedar contigo. Sé que aún estás muy chica para entenderlo, pero así debe de ser. Jacob y yo no te molestaremos ni volveremos a intervenir en tu vida. Soy consciente de que apenas tienes 15 años, pero sé que saldrás adelante. Recuerda que eres como papá: fuerte e independiente. Confío en que estarás bien._

_De corazón, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por esto._

_Adiós,_

_Paulina._

Sus disculpas no le sirvieron de nada. En ese momento, Isabella supo que las cosas ya no tendrían solución. Sin embargo, decidió tragarse sus sentimientos y no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por su familia, aunque eso le estuviera carcomiendo, incluso hasta en ese entonces. Siempre creyó que si escondía sus sentimientos, sus secretos más profundos y sus miedos, estaría a salvo de cualquier persona que intentara hacerle daño.

A pesar de sus palabras, su hermana volvió a su vida. Estaba viviendo en un cuartucho de quinta, en la zona más insegura de Nueva York. Ahora tenía a una hija de 14 años, la cual había visto en una o dos ocasiones, pero Isabella decidió que no formaran parte de su vida. De vez en cuando les ayudaba económicamente, para calmar su conciencia y para que no estuvieran desamparadas por completo.

Lo que seguía sin entender, era la edad de su recién descubierta sobrina. Paulina se había marchado siete años atrás, así que no tenía lógica que su hija ahora fuese una señorita. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que su hermana se embarazó de la niña mucho antes de la muerte de sus padres, y todo ese tiempo fue criada por el padre. No obstante, no quiso indagar más en el tema. El pasado y el presente de su hermana no eran de su incumbencia; entre menos supiera de ellas, sería lo mejor.

Habían pasado dos días desde la plática con el señor Cullen. Ella no quería que los Hale y los Cullen se aliaran, pero seguía sin encontrar una solución viable para presentarle a su socio. Isabella tenía el cuarenta por ciento de la empresa, los Cullen contaban con el treinta y los Hale-Rosenthl apenas el diez por ciento de las acciones. Quería hacerse cargo de toda la empresa, ella no necesitaba de nadie. Si pudo sobrevivir por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de su hermana, perfectamente podía con una empresa. Quizá algún día se cansaría de tanto viaje, pero eso llegaría a su tiempo y buscaría la manera de resolverlo. De momento, su propósito era expandirse hasta Latinoamérica.

—Señorita Isabella, ya llegamos —ella suspiró con amargura, pues era gratificante poder salirse de su realidad por un momento.

—Gracias, Alfonso. Te llamaré cuando tenga que salir —con toda la elegancia que portaba, salió del auto y se dirigió al ascensor.

Las nuevas oficinas de la corporación estaban en el cuarto piso, en un elegante edificio en Manhattan. Mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban con lentitud, Isabella se contempló a sí misma en una de las paredes de espejo del reducido espacio; un hermoso vestido negro que se pegaba a su piel, rostro de porcelana, ligeramente maquillado, pero que denotaba cansancio y estrés por los acontecimientos de los días anteriores. Sabía que su pasado nunca la dejaría avanzar.

Al llegar a su destino, su secretaria y Gabriel, el nuevo guardaespaldas, platicaban tranquilamente, pero se detuvieron en cuanto la vieron entrar a la sala.

—Buen día, señorita Isabella —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, Susana. ¿Tengo mensajes? —nerviosa, la pequeña mujer revisó entre todo su papeleo.

—Sí, llamaron de la inmobiliaria. ¡Ah! Y un chico llamado José. No dejó su apellido, señorita —sacó un pequeño papel y se lo extendió —, pero le dejó un recado. Dijo que ya se había comunicado con usted antes, y que sabría quién era.

¿José? ¿Qué diablos querría ahora este hombre?

—Gracias —suspiró y se dirigió al hombre—. Gabriel, necesito hablar contigo. Entremos a mi oficina, por favor.

Hace dos semanas, Isabella se sintió acosada con la llegada de su hermana, quien no dejaba de enviarle mensajes. Además, sabía que dos hombres estaban siguiéndola, aunque desconocía sus motivos. Y como cereza del pastel, su ex esposo le había estado llamando y pidiéndole que se reuniera con él para charlar. Demasiado sospechoso como para tomárselo a la ligera, así que decidió contratar a Gabriel, para asegurarse de que cualquiera de estas personas no tratara de agredirla.

— ¿Qué pasa, señorita? —habló, una vez que tomaron asiento.

—Necesito que llames a otro de tus colegas —soltó un largo suspiro—. José, mi ex marido, está de regreso en la ciudad, al igual que mi hermana. ¿No me dijiste que la controlarías?

—Le dije que usted le daría dinero a cambio de que se mantuvieran alejadas ella y su hija —alzó una ceja, intrigado por la petición de su jefa.

—Pues no lo está cumpliendo, Gabriel. Me sigue buscando y ya me está colmando la paciencia. Haga bien su trabajo, que para eso le estoy pagando bastante. Ahora, salga de mi oficina.

El hombre no entendía la actitud de su jefa. ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer fuese tan fría y que quisiera mantener alejada a su propia familia? A pesar de que la señorita Isabella parecía no tener corazón, Gabriel tenía cierta compasión hacia ella.

Por su parte, Isabella encendió su computadora y abrió su correo electrónico. Diariamente recibía una cantidad impresionante de peticiones de otros hoteles para aliarse; revisó las cuentas del mes y los pagos que tenían que realizarse, antes de mandárselos al departamento de contabilidad. Sin embargo, un correo llamó su atención. Como asunto, llevaba el nombre de su sobrina. Tentada a abrirlo, terminó por eliminarlo de su bandeja de entrada.

.

.

.

— ¡MAMÁ! —la chiquilla lanzó un grito de horror cuando entró a la sala y encontró a su madre tirada en el piso, con sangre escurriendo por su boca y de un corte en su ceja izquierda.

— ¡VETE A TU CUARTO! —le gritó su padre, quien estaba sentado en el sucio sofá, tomando una cerveza y fumando un puro. Parecía totalmente ajeno a la escena frente a sus ojos, como si la mujer en el piso fuese una simple alfombra.

Liza sintió deseos de correr hacia su madre, pero en su fuero interno sabía que lo mejor era obedecer al hombre. Le tenía pavor. Aunque nunca le había puesto una mano encima, sabía que su madre recibía todos los castigos y golpes por ella. Liza deseaba una vida mejor para las dos, una donde su padre no fuese así. Quería una familia de película. Deseaba que un buen día, su tía llegase con una varita mágica y se las llevara de ese espantoso lugar, pidiéndoles perdón por no quererlas cerca y viviendo felices por siempre.

No obstante, obedeció a su padre y se fue a su cuarto. El departamento no era muy grande, por lo que escuchaba todos los golpes y gritos que diariamente soltaba el hombre. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Quería ser fuerte, pero simplemente parecía imposible para ella.

— ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! —otro golpe—. ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —escuchó un débil gimoteo de su madre. Liza exhaló, visiblemente relajada. Al menos, eso indicaba que su mamá seguía viva, aunque seguramente ahora estaba demasiado débil.

—Jake... —tosió—, basta, por favor.

— ¡NO ME DARÁS ÓRDENES! —bramó—. ¡Ahora, levántate o iré por la zorra de tu hija! —silencio—. Bien, tú lo has pedido, estúpida.

Liza tembló de horror. Puso el pestillo y corrió hasta la pequeña camita individual, escondiéndose en la parte de abajo y haciéndose bolita para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas que avanzaban en el pasillo y se tapó la boca para calmar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir. Su padre forcejeaba con el picaporte, tratando de abrir, hasta que empezó a dar golpes contra la puerta.

—Sal de ahí, pequeña basurita —canturreó, una vez que detuvo los golpes—. No importa dónde te escondas, yo te sacaré de la piedra donde te metas.

Sollozó y apretó sus manos contra su boca para no hacer ruido. Las uñas se le enterraban en la carne de sus mejillas, al punto de sacarle sangre.

El terror aumentó cuando escuchó un golpe más fuerte contra la puerta y ésta se abrió abruptamente.

—Te lo dije —casi podía visualizarlo con una sonrisa amplia por su pequeño triunfo.

Estaba perdida...

* * *

** ¡ah! Ajdhdhei ¿Qué les parece?**

**Jaja Ami me encanto el capitulo y por dios**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Espero les guste, Gracias por leer**

**Besotes Mara**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba perdida...

— ¡¿Dónde estás, bastarda?! —Liza estaba demasiado asustada como para salir. Los pies de su padre vagaban por el pequeño cuarto y podía escuchar cómo abría las puertas del armario, buscándola. Sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, alertando al hombre sobre su ubicación—. ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!

— ¡NO, SUÉLTAME! —gritó, mientras su padre la jalaba del pie. Trató de agarrarse de donde podía, pero fue inútil. Una vez que estuvo afuera, el hombre la tomó por su delgado cabello, arrastrándola hasta la sala—. ¡Papi, no! ¡Suéltame! Te ju...

Una fuerte mano se estrelló en su mejilla, dejándola roja y con los dedos largos de su padre marcados en ella.

— ¡Mira esto! ¡Mírame, maldita perra! —fue hasta su madre y la tomó por la nuca, obligándola a observar la escena—. ¡La maldita niña pagará por tu culpa! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Jacob, déjala. Por favor, ella no tiene la culpa —el labio de la mujer sangraba, al igual que su ceja.

Liza deseaba hacer algo. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. El cuero cabelludo le dolía por la fuerza con la que su padre la tenía agarrada y su mejilla palpitaba del dolor.

—Entonces… —una última bofetada se estrelló contra ella— ¡LÁRGATE, MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE A ALGUIEN LO QUE PASÓ!

Odiaba dejar a su madre, sobre todo porque sabía que necesitaba su ayuda, pero también sabía que si se quedaba ahí era seguro que terminaría en las mismas condiciones. Corrió hasta la puerta y salió de la casa. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en que su tía tenía que ayudarlas.

**.::.**

Era viernes por la noche. Isabella estaba subiendo por el ascensor, directo hasta su piso. Estaba demasiado cansada como para cenar, a pesar de que apenas había probado bocado a la hora de la comida. En sus ojos se marcaban unas leves ojeras púrpuras, haciéndola desear llegar a su cama y descansar más de ocho horas. Toda la semana se la pasó de hotel en hotel, pues era una temporada alta y tenía que revisar que todo estuviera en orden para recibir a los futuros huéspedes; revisar las instalaciones, las cuentas e ingresos y ver que el personal estuviera listo para las largas jornadas que les esperaban. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus responsabilidades que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a quitarle las acciones a Edward y eso ya le estaba dando un buen dolor de cabeza. Pensaba que era injusto que él las tuviera y no ella, que tanto había luchado para ascender y ganar una posición decente, mientras que él era solo el hijo de una familia adinerada.

Las puertas se abrieron y automáticamente entró en el apartamento. Iba directo a su recamara cuando sonó el teléfono. Pensó en dejar la contestadora, pero quizá era una llamada importante, así que fue hasta la sala a tomar el aparato.

— ¿Diga?

—Isabella, ¡qué gusto encontrarte! Perdón, sé que es tarde, pero quería invitarte a la graduación de tu próximo socio —a pesar de que estaba del otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar la sonrisa del hombre.

_Por mí, que no se gradúe_, pensó. Ella nunca tendría buenos deseos hacia él.

— ¡Ah, claro, señor Cullen! —estaba agradecida de que el teléfono no mostrara la falsa sonrisa que esbozó—. Dígame la dirección y trataré de asistir.

Isabella solo lo hacía para quedar bien. Para ser honesta, a ella le importaba menos que un cacahuate la graduación de su nuevo socio. Después de escribir los datos del evento, llamó a una joyería y pidió el reloj más elegante y caro que tuviesen. Aunque no le encantaba la idea de gastar un solo centavo en ese muchacho, a pesar de que el dinero nunca había sido problema. Además, podía llegar sin un regalo para el recién graduado y que el señor Cullen sintiera el rechazo que sentía hacia su nieto. Isabella sabía que, muy a su pesar, era necesario para el control de la empresa.

Se dirigió a su recamara, malhumorada por el sueño que ya había perdido por la inoportuna llamada. Encendió el televisor y sintonizó el noticiero. Estaba concentrada en una nota sobre las inversiones en Asia, cuando sintió que su BlackBerry estaba vibrando. Cuando miró la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

_Amor, perdóname. Tengo que hablar contigo. No pido nada más, solo hablar. Ya deja de ignorarme, por favor. Te amo, nena. ~_** José**

Se le escapó una lágrima, involuntariamente. Sentía que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas acumuladas, pero trató de reprimirlas. Sus emociones y problemas estaban almacenándose, como una olla con agua a punto de hervir. Había estado conteniendo tanto sus emociones, pero ya no pudo soportar más y aquellas traicioneras empezaron a derramarse.

**.::.**

Desde muy pequeña, Liza supo que su infancia nunca fue normal. Sus padres salían constantemente de fiesta, siendo ambos parte de un grupo de rock. Sin embargo, después de que el grupo se había desintegrado, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor. Dos años atrás supo que su madre tenía una hermana, pero ella nunca se había acercado ni las había buscado. Era triste darse cuenta que algunas personas eran buenas y otras no, y que a veces las personas malas corrían con mejor suerte. Su tía era el mejor ejemplo de eso, pues Liza sabía que tenía muchísimo dinero, a diferencia de su familia, que luchaba para salir adelante económicamente.

Recordaba los días en que acompañaba a sus padres al bar donde siempre tocaban. A pesar de su corta edad, tenía que ayudarles con cables y cosas que había que transportar y después ayudarles a quitar todo para regresar al viejo remolque en donde vivían. Durante las presentaciones, ella lo único que deseaba era estudiar. De vez en cuando, una señora que trabajaba en el lugar le regalaba los libros de escuela que sus hijos ya no necesitaban. Eran viejos y sucios, pero para ella eran un tesoro. Ahora que vivían en la ciudad, ella asistía a clases de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no trabajara.

A pesar de la clara amenaza de su padre, Liza sabía que debía arreglar la situación en su casa a como diera lugar. Necesitaba encontrar a su tía. Era la única que podría ayudarles a salir de ese agujero.

Cuando recién habían llegado a la ciudad, su madre investigó la dirección de su tía y se la había dado, en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia y así Liza no quedara desamparada. Por haber salido tan abruptamente, olvidó el bendito papel donde estaba apuntada, así que trató de hacer memoria. Una vez que recordó la dirección completa, tuvo que atravesar corriendo casi media ciudad para llegar a su destino, ya que no traía nada de dinero con ella. A unas pocas calles, se fijó en su reloj de pulsera y vio que marcaba casi las diez de la noche. _Ya casi_, se repetía una y otra vez.

Casi sin aliento, finalmente llegó al imponente edificio, quedándose en blanco al pasarse su momento de valentía. Pensó que quizá no valía la pena; si su tía lo hubiera querido, las habría buscado hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso nunca sucedió. _Ya estoy aquí, ya no hay marcha hacia atrás._

El lugar era enorme, y la belleza y elegancia que destilaba la dejó completamente aturdida. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

—Buenas noches —saludó a la recepcionista, quien le dirigió una mirada de espanto al ver sus fachas—. Vengo a buscar a mi tía.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que tu tía viva aquí —la chica regresó sus ojos al computador, ignorándola por completo.

—Por favor… ella vive aquí, lo sé. Se llama Isabella.

La recepcionista la escaneó una vez más. Era imposible que esa mugrienta niña pudiera ser familiar de la señorita Isabella. El pequeño "Ding" del ascensor hizo que las dos voltearan.

**.::.**

Isabella bajaba del elevador. Después de haber llorado una hora, por fin se sentía libre tras haber sacado todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que tenía desde hace tiempo. Se sentía poderosa como para afrontar cualquier cosa, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era del todo cierto. Revisó su BlackBerry y notó que tenía nuevos mensajes de José. El hígado le dolía solo de pensar en él. En ese momento, solo quería salir al parque y estar sola, sin que nadie la estuviera hostigando. Pocas veces se permitía salir con short y una sudadera, pero esta era una excepción y realmente necesitaba sentirse libre.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta del edificio cuando finalmente la vio frente a ella. Desalineada, con las mejillas rojas y con unos rasguños con sangre seca, y unos enormes ojos que brillaban a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Su respiración se volvió irregular. No tenía nada que decirle en ese momento.

—Tía… —su voz apenas fue un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención de Isabella, quien, asustada por la expresión de confusión que tenía Liza, abrió varias veces la boca pero no salía nada; no sabía qué decir—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Mira, Liza… ahora no puedo. Lo siento. Quizá sería mejor otro día —su voz salía algo apretada y forzada.

— ¡PERO NECESITAMOS HABLAR! —la chiquilla alzó la voz, alertando a Gabriel, que se encontraba detrás de su jefa, esperando a que ésta saliera o le dijera que sacara a la niña.

— De acuerdo —suspiró, derrotada—. Ven conmigo, entonces.

Liza la siguió de cerca, no muy segura de lo que hacía. Isabella ella tuvo que inhalar y exhalar para no ponerse a gritar. Por eso siempre trataba de evadir a su familia. Solo conseguían añadir más fuego a la hoguera.

—Directo al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Isabella trató de ser amable, pero tratándose de su hermana y su sobrina, era una tarea que siempre resultaba titánica. Se quiso golpear cuando vio que se encogía en su lugar.

Isabella condujo a la niña al parque que estaba a unas pocas manzanas del edificio de departamentos. Para Liza, la brisa nocturna le enfriaba hasta las ideas.

—Es que… bueno, quería… —estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las oraciones—. Necesito que me ayudes, tía. Mi papá golpeó otra vez a mi mamá.

Por un momento, Isabella dejó atrás esa postura tan seria y fría que tenía. Su hermana estaba siendo maltratada y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, ella y su hija la habían engañado tantas veces solo por sacarle algo de dinero que ya no sabía si creerle a su sobrina o no. Sí, era cierto que ese maldito las había separado, pero esa había sido la decisión de Paulina. Isabella no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos.

Se sintió terriblemente incómoda cuando Liza empezó a sollozar bajito. Nunca se había relacionado con ella, ni tampoco con algún otro niño, así que no sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones así.

—No sé qué más hacer por ti. Siento mucho escuchar lo que te está pasando, pero lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es darte dinero —dijo, sacando su cartera y tendiéndole varios billetes de cien dólares—. Toma, guárdalos bien para que no los pierdas. Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Ahora, te pido que me dejes sola. Dile a tu madre que deje de enviarte cada vez que tiene un problema.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es lo único que harás?! Crees que con darme dinero solucionarás todo. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿No te importa que probablemente la estén maltratando en este momento? —chilló, tirándose del cabello—. ¡Es tu hermana! ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI MADRE!

Completamente incrédula, Liza se limitó a tomar el dinero y se marchó del lugar. No podía creer que su tía, su propia familia, la tratara así de mal. Su madre y ella estaban sufriendo demasiado y lo único que hizo su tía fue darle dinero, como si eso le interesara. Lo que ellas necesitaban era salir de ese agujero.

La única razón por la cual había aceptado los billetes era porque así podría comprar algo de comida y medicinas que su madre muy probablemente iba a necesitar. Trataría de esconderlo de su papá, para que no se lo quitara y se lo gastara en alcohol. Al llegar al viejo edifico, dudó en entrar. Traía bolsas con comida y algunos medicamentos, y le asustaba que su padre viera que había comprado cosas y la cuestionara sobre la procedencia del dinero. No, lo mejor era quedarse afuera y esperar a que él dejara la casa para aprovechar y ayudar a su mamá.

**.::.**

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella bajó de su apartamento, aún en shock por la visita de su sobrina. Sin duda, no le había hecho nada bien. ¿Qué más querían de ella? Después de todo, la chiquilla había terminado por aceptar el dinero. Quizá eso era todo lo que querían, y eso significaba que las cosas entre Paulina y su esposo no debían estar del todo mal.

Alfonso le dirigía varias miradas a su jefa a través del espejo retrovisor. Desde el momento en que la había recogido, se percató de su malhumor. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer en silencio todo el camino e inclusive evitó poner música. La recepcionista le había informado que una sobrina había ido a buscarla en la noche, y que le había sorprendido lo desaliñada que estaba la chiquilla.

Llegaron a la gran facultad, asfixiando a Isabella por la gran cantidad de amigos y familiares que había en el recinto. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Gabriel, indicándole que no se apartara de ella y que, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido una noche antes, ahora no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara. Con el regalo en las manos, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban reservadas para los acompañantes de los futuros egresados.

Tras unas aburridas palabras y una eterna entrega de diplomas, se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho se graduaba con honores. _Además inteligente, no está nada feo_, pensó. No obstante, decidió sacar su mente de esa dirección. No estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en él. Cuando comenzaba a aburrirse, vio a lo lejos al señor Cullen y se acercó hasta donde estaban él y su familia. A algunos ya los conocía, pero a los Hale nunca los había visto.

Isabella sintió un hueco en su estómago al ver todos los abrazos que el muchacho recibía de su familia y un sentimiento de pesar la envolvió. Ella nunca había recibido esos abrazos de nadie. Quizá de algún socio que buscaba pasarse de listo, y en algún momento fueron de parte de José, pero nunca de su familia y eso le dolía en el alma. El señor Cullen la llevó hasta el recién graduado, e Isabella tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios negativos sobre el "robo" de acciones.

**.::.**

— ¡Bien hecho, hermano! —Emmett, siempre tan efusivo, palmeó su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Gracias —sonrió con cierta timidez.

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Se había esforzado para no decepcionar a su padre y a su abuelo. Quizá en un principio no estaba muy convencido de la carrera que habían elegido para él, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a tomarle cariño.

Saludó a su abuelo y a los socios que éste le presentaba, esbozando un par de sonrisas falsas, para no quedar mal ante ellos. Al final de todos, estaba una hermosa mujer con un vestido corto, pero elegante, y ceñido a su hermosa figura. Se preocupó de poder estar babeando, pero nunca había visto a una mujer tan guapa.

—Hijo... mira, te presento a Isabella.

—Isabella, mucho gusto en conocerla. Mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de usted. Cosas buenas, por supuesto —esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Edward, el gusto es mío. Tu abuelo también me ha hablado de lo talentoso que eres—le dio una sonrisa, un poco tirante, antes de entregarle la pequeña cajita que llevaba en sus manos—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Esto es para usted. No es mucho, pero es un pequeño obsequio por su graduación y para celebrar que ahora es mi nuevo socio.

Edward seguía un poco aturdido, no solo por la belleza de Isabella, sino también por la obvia seriedad que la envolvía. Sin duda, era una mujer hermosa, pero le daba un poco de tristeza ver que en sus ojos solo había frialdad.

—No debió molestarse, pero gracias —se acercó hacia ella, dispuesto a abrazarla, pero ella reaccionó rápidamente y le tendió la mano para darle un apretón.

**.::.**

Después de la ceremonia, el señor Cullen invitó a los socios a unirse a la celebración, que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Cullen. Ahí, todos en las mesas hablaban de negocios y de sus vidas monótonas y frívolas, aburriendo profundamente a Isabella. A lo lejos, reconoció a Emmett. A pesar de que en su momento se sintió atraída por él, verlo ahora de la mano de su prometida, Rosalie Hale, lo único que sentía por él era simpatía. Al menos él había conseguido encontrar a su alma gemela.

Estaba harta. Se suponía que era su día libre y lo estaba desperdiciando en una aburrida comida y más charlas de negocios. Después de un par de horas, las cuales parecían justas para cumplir con la educación, se despidió de los presentes y fue hasta el estacionamiento de la mansión. Le hizo una seña a Alfonso para indicarle que estaba lista para marcharse, cuando escuchó que el recién graduado se acercaba corriendo hasta ella.

— ¿Ya se va, Isabella? Pero si esto acaba de comenzar —una sonrisa torcida llenó su rostro.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otros compromisos que atender por hoy. Agradezco la invitación y nuevamente le doy mis felicitaciones por su graduación — le sonrió ligeramente y caminó a la entrada, deseando salir de allí.

Estaba parada en la acera, esperando al chofer, cuando sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda. ¡¿Qué carajos?! Se giró bruscamente, deshaciéndose del abrazo, y dispuesta a darle una bofetada al atrevido que la había tocado. Sin embargo, se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas y soltó un jadeo. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Empezó a sentir nuevamente que el asma regresaba a ella.

— ¡José! —susurró.

— ¡Nena, cuánto tiempo! —sonrió.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo…? —balbuceó.

—No fue fácil dar contigo. Fui hasta el edificio donde vives y le dije a la recepcionista que soy tu esposo y que necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente —resopló—. Por supuesto, no fue sencillo y me hizo un montón de preguntas para saber si decía la verdad. Después de todo, finalmente me dijo que tenías un evento con los Cullen, así que asumí que tenías que estar por aquí.

¡Esa estúpida recepcionista! Se encargaría personalmente de despedirla. Todas las personas que trabajaban para ella sabían perfectamente que debían proteger celosamente la vida privada de Isabella, y eso también significaba no hablar de más a personas no autorizadas por ella. Bien podía ser un familiar o un maldito reportero, nadie tenía permiso de hablar sin su consentimiento.

Ya se haría cargo de ella más tarde. En ese momento, tenía que pensar seriamente cómo se iba a enfrentar a José, sin salir nuevamente lastimada en el intento. No creía estar lista para estar frente a él sin sentirse vulnerable.

Respiró profundamente y se enfundó otra vez en su máscara de frialdad. Ahora sí le daría una verdadera batalla a su ex marido.

* * *

**Hola :D Perdón por la tardanza que les párese el capitulo**

**creí que isabella es mala por no creerle a liza **

**y uff si ex-marido aww esto se poner bueno **

**espero les guste gracias por leer **

**BESOS . MARA**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—Amor, perdón… yo no quería. Perdóname… —su voz le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Definitivamente, haría pagar a aquella estúpida recepcionista.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —bramó.

—Es que escuché que habías llegado y decidí buscarte. Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente pude dar contigo —intentó abrazarla otra vez, pero Isabella dio un paso atrás, quedando encerrada contra la pared.

—Entiende que yo ya no quiero nada contigo, José —suspiró fuertemente antes de continuar—. Hablaremos… pero no hoy. Tal vez el miércoles…

—Pero, amor… —avanzó hacia ella—, solo déjame explicarte. Es que… todo fue muy rápido y…

—No me interesa. Tuviste tu oportunidad para hablar y no la aprovechaste. Lo siento, José, pero hoy no puedo escucharte —interpuso sus manos para que José no avanzara más—. Ya te avisaré cuándo y dónde podremos reunirnos.

Esperó a que se marchara, a pesar de que era obvio que José se negaba a hacerlo, y se tomó un par de minutos para recomponerse a sí misma. Con su determinación restaurada, caminó hacia el auto. Las piernas le temblaban espantosamente. Se sentía vulnerable y desnuda ante ese hombre que la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona. Una vez que llegó al coche, subió rápidamente, ordenándole a Alfonso que la llevase al departamento.

¿Por qué su pasado la perseguía? ¿Acaso era tan difícil quedarse atrás y que le permitiera seguir con su vida?

..::..

Traía de todo para hacer la comida. Su padre se había ido, así que aprovechó para comprar más cosas para la despensa. Todavía le quedaba un poco dinero guardado, como unos cincuenta dólares. A lo lejos se escuchaba una canción de rap; un **cover** de **White and nerdy**. Siguió caminando, subiendo las escaleras, mientras escuchaba los televisores y unas que otras peleas en las otras casas. Desde el día en que su padre volvió, estaba tan asustada, que cada vez que se azotaba algo o gritaban, automáticamente se tapaba las orejas con sus manos o saltaba del susto. Su madre ya se estaba recuperando; aunque, por supuesto, no le dijo que había ido a ver a su tía Isabella, pues sabía que se molestaría. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que su madre tenía mucha fiebre y, como no tenían suficientes medicamentos en casa, usaría el dinero que le quedaba para buscar algún remedio.

Llegó al departamento y recargó la bolsa en una de las paredes para poder sacar las llaves. Al entrar, dejó las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada. Suspiró al contemplar su hogar: una pequeña sala, sin comedor (usaban los sillones a la hora de comer), una televisión al fondo, un pequeño corredor y dos habitaciones; compartían un pequeño baño.

Después de sacar las cosas y guardarlas, se sentó en el sofá y se sujetó el cabello con fuerza. Estaba frustrada, ella no tenía por qué vivir esto. No tenía la edad para hacerse responsable de roles que no le correspondían; apenas cumpliría los quince años y ya parecía ama de casa por todo lo que hacía. Estuvo otro rato así, con la cabeza agachada, mientras algunas lágrimas se le salían. Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, se dispuso a cocinar algo de pasta. Era un platillo que le encantaba y había aprendido a hacerlo. Sin necesidad de nadie, ella solita se alentaba a seguir adelante, por ella y por su mamá. Para Liza, esto era como probar una naranja: a veces están muy dulces y otras que están muy agrias y sin sabor, pero si era paciente y elegía con calma, al final podría comerse una jugosa naranja.

Su mente regresó a lo que había sucedido una noche antes con su tía. En ese momento, se vio con la guardia baja; frente a ella estaba esa mujer linda que solía describirle su madre, pero de repente, salió a relucir la verdadera personalidad de su tía Isabella que ella conocía: la que siempre tenía negocios más importantes que su familia, que era fría y calculadora...

No tenía caso seguir teniendo esos pensamientos de rabia hacia ella. De nada le servía enojarse en este momento. _En algún momento se arrepentirá_, pensó. Liza no era religiosa ni nada. Conforme fue creciendo, entendió que la vida es como un bumerán: si haces algo bueno, se te regresa, pero eso mismo pasaba con las cosas malas.

Dejó de lamentarse y empezó de una vez por todas con la comida. Le tomó casi una hora terminar con todo, así que decidió seguir con la limpieza de los platos, para dejar todo limpio, y después pasar la escoba por la sala y quitar el polvo acumulado. Se sirvió pasta en un plato, pero lo dejó limpio en un par de minutos, por lo que repitió la ración. Cuando terminó, sirvió otro plato y lo puso en una pequeña charola, llevando también un poco de jugo de manzana y los medicamentos para su madre.

No era la primera vez que tenía que arropar y cuidar de ella, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue la gran cortada en su pierna izquierda. La limpió y desinfectó con precaución, y salió del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

En la sala, se dejó caer en el sillón. No podía seguir así, le partía el alma ver a su madre tan lastimada. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Si denunciaba a su padre, seguramente él se enteraría y la golpearía. ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? La única persona a la que había acudido, le había dado la espalda.

**..::..**

"_Isabella, necesito la dirección del hotel en donde será la reunión. Edward Cullen"._

Por un instante, pensó en no responderle el mensaje al nuevo —y guapo— socio, pero sabía que eso sería descortés, no solo con el muchacho, sino con el señor Cullen. No le quedó otro remedio que hacerle saber el punto de reunión.

El miércoles, Isabella salía del ascensor, llevando consigo dos enormes maletas. Volaría a Los Ángeles para una junta de accionistas, lo cual le tomaría un par de días de ausencia. Esperaba que con eso pudiera quitarse de encima a José.

Mientras tanto, seguía pensando en su sobrina. ¿Cómo estarían Paulina y ella? Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esas ideas. No era bueno indagar en eso; ya no estaba interesada en sus vidas. Antes de entrar al auto, recordó una vez más el aspecto desaliñado de su sobrina; era linda, a pesar de sus enormes ojeras. Demasiado notorias para una niña de casi quince años.

_Flashback_

—_Tía… —su voz apenas fue un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para atraer su atención. Además, le asustaba la expresión de confusión que tenía Liza. Abrió varias veces la boca, pero no salía nada; no sabía qué decir—. ¿Podemos hablar? _

—_Mira, Liza… ahora no puedo. Lo siento. Quizá sería mejor otro día —su voz salió algo apretada y forzada._

— _¡PERO NECESITAMOS HABLAR! —la chiquilla alzó la voz._

— _De acuerdo —suspiró, derrotada—. Ven conmigo, entonces._

_Liza la siguió de cerca, no muy segura de lo que hacía. Isabella ella tuvo que inhalar y exhalar para no ponerse a gritar. Por eso siempre trataba de evadir a su familia. Solo conseguían añadir más fuego a la hoguera._

—_Directo al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —intentó ser amable, pero tratándose de su hermana y su sobrina, esto era una tarea que siempre resultaba titánica. Se quiso golpear a sí misma cuando vio que la niña se encogía en su lugar. _

_Caminaron hasta el parque que estaba a unas pocas manzanas del edificio de departamentos._

—_Es que… bueno, quería… —estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las oraciones—. Necesito que me ayudes, tía. Mi papá golpeó otra vez a mi mamá._

_Por un momento, Isabella dejó atrás esa postura tan seria y fría que tenía. Su hermana estaba siendo maltratada y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, ella y su hija la habían engañado tantas veces solo por sacarle algo de dinero que ya no sabía si creerle a su sobrina o no. Sí, era cierto que ese maldito las había separado, pero esa había sido la decisión de Paulina. Isabella no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos._

_Se sintió terriblemente incómoda cuando Liza empezó a sollozar bajito. Nunca se había relacionado con ella, ni tampoco con algún otro niño, así que no sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones así._

—_No sé qué más hacer por ti. Siento mucho escuchar lo que te está pasando, pero lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es darte dinero —dijo, sacando su cartera y tendiéndole varios billetes de cien dólares—. Toma, guárdalos bien para que no los pierdas. Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Ahora, te pido que me dejes sola. Dile a tu madre que deje de enviarte cada vez que tiene un problema._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es lo único que harás?! Crees que con darme dinero solucionarás todo. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿No te importa que probablemente la estén maltratando en este momento? —Chilló, tirándose del cabello—. ¡Es tu hermana! ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI MADRE!_

_Fin Flashback_

—A ver, Isabella. Necesitas calmarte. Respira, inhala... exhala... eso es —la terapia por teléfono no era una de las cosas más agradables del mundo, pero tenía que desahogarse—. Esto se te está yendo de las manos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

—Pues... —exhaló con fuerza—. ¡Es que él se interpone en mi plan! —chilló, tratando de respirar como la doctora le había dicho.

—Isabella, solo son negocios. ¿Por qué no, en vez de ser su enemiga, tratas de llevarte bien con él? Por lo que me dices, la última vez que se reunió el consejo fue un desastre, porque te oponías a sus ideas.

Isabella trató de relajarse. Mañana seria su junta con el consejo. Eso significaba que su nuevo socio podría hacer y deshacer igual o más que ella.

— ¡Es que yo quería esas acciones!

—Calma —dijo con tono sedoso—. Mi opinión es que, para combatir este problema con tu socio, tienes que conocerlo primero. Respecto a tu sobrina y tu hermana, trata de hablarles o enviarles algo. Al darles dinero, las rebajas. Ellas no son tus empleados, Isabella, son tus iguales; son tu familia.

— ¡No, ellas no son mi familia! Nunca están para apoyarme. Solo aparecen cuando necesitan dinero.

—Necesitas tranquilizarte, Isabella. Considero que lo mejor será que nos veamos en persona, ¿te parece? Por lo pronto, en la junta de mañana, trata de no alterarte, si no quieres provocar otro escándalo como el de la última vez. Trata de razonar. Y en cuanto a tu socio, necesitas tomártelo con calma. Tal vez, si lo haces de esta manera, puedes tener lo que deseas.

—De acuerdo, doctora. Nos vemos cuando regrese a Nueva York.  
—Descansa, Isabella.

Odiaba tener que recurrir a la terapia telefónica. Casi siempre, la utilizaba en situaciones de muchísimo estrés; aquellas en donde sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, era necesaria si quería llegar cuerda a la junta al día siguiente. La última vez que se había reunido con su equipo, había mandado a todos al carajo y les gritó lo poco eficientes que eran, comportándose altanera y creyéndose superior a ellos. Al final, no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, y todo había sido por su culpa, por su actitud pesada.

**..::..**

A pesar de que era una mañana estupenda, Isabella contempló el alba con odio. Un espantoso cólico menstrual la había despertado y la hizo salir corriendo al baño. Oficialmente, su mañana estaba arruinada.

Mientras se dirigía a la recepción del hotel, se encontró con un grupo de chicas, riendo y bromeando entre ellas. Parecían ser de su edad, pero Isabella se veía mucho mayor que ellas. En ese momento, se preguntó cómo sería llevar una vida normal. Cualquier chica de su edad se preocuparía únicamente de tener suelta la tarjeta de crédito para poder salir a divertirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, para ella, sus preocupaciones parecían no tener fin.

Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas del hotel, se percató de que ya se encontraban ahí algunos de sus socios.

—Buenos días, señores —saludó amablemente al entrar.

— ¡Isabella, qué radiante se ve hoy! —La elogió el gerente del hotel—. Solamente estamos esperando a la familia Cullen.

Escudriñó la sala, encontrándose con su tío, el señor Rosenthl, quien platicaba con otros cuantos socios que ayudaban a la difusión, diseño y administraciones de la cadena. Le fastidiaba que la gente no fuera puntual, pero recordó las palabras de su doctora y trató de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Los socios empezaron a desesperarse. Solo faltaban los Cullen, y ya tenían veinte minutos de retraso. Era una gran falta de respeto, no solo para Isabella, sino también para los demás socios.

Media hora más tarde, finalmente arribó la familia, sin preocupación alguna por la tardanza. Edward contemplaba toda la sala, esperando reproches por la tardanza. No obstante, la única mirada así que encontró fue la de Isabella, quien lo observaba de manera fiera. Sin admitirlo en voz alta, se sintió un poco nervioso por eso.

Tal y como el protocolo lo indicaba, se revisaron las órdenes del día, los proyectos semanales y posteriormente irían a revisar los hoteles de la ciudad.

—Bueno, respecto a los diseños… —empezó Amun, uno de los arquitectos—. Debemos hacerlos todos iguales y acoplarnos al modelo original. Se acerca el aniversario de la compañía y…

—Yo no creo que eso sea lo mejor. Debemos acoplarnos a cada lugar y hacerlo acogedor, adaptándolos a las necesidades de la zona.

—Señor Edward, lamento decirle que no podemos hacer eso. Se trata del aniversario de la cadena y hemos establecido un diseño precisamente para la ocasión. Todos nuestros hoteles se actualizarán para este evento.

—Isabella, lamento cuestionarlos, pero…

— ¡Entonces no lo hagas! Nos quedaremos con el plan original —sentenció.

— ¡Isabella! —el abuelo Cullen la reprendió—. Acompáñame, por favor.

En ese momento, la sangre empezó a hervirle. ¡¿Con qué derecho la reprendía como si fuera una colegiala descarriada?! En todo caso, quien merecía la amonestación era Edward, pues no seguía con el plan diseñado.

**..::..**

— ¡MAMÁ!

Liza no sabía qué hacer. Un policía la sujetó cuando trató de alcanzar la camilla de su madre, que era empujada por los paramédicos.

— ¿E-ella… estará b-bien? —sollozó, mientras el hombre seguía sujetándola.

—Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero estamos a tiempo de estabilizarla, señorita. Venga con nosotros y la llevaremos al hospital. Necesitamos que un adulto se haga responsable de usted mientras su madre se encuentra convaleciente.

¡¿Un adulto?! Liza estaba sola en el mundo. ¿Quién podía hacerse cargo de ella? Tembló ante la posibilidad de que fuera enviada nuevamente con su padre. Obviamente, no descansaría hasta matarla, creyendo que lo había denunciado.

Entonces, a su mente llegó un rayo de esperanza… Isabella.

No podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que comunicarse con ella antes de que los Servicios Sociales se pusieran en contacto con su padre. Corrió de vuelta al departamento y tomó el papelito que traía anotados los datos de su tía.

Ya en el hospital, pidió que le prestaran el teléfono para poder comunicarse con ella. No estaba permitido, pero las enfermeras hicieron una excepción, al ver el demacrado aspecto de la chiquilla.

Con dedos temblorosos, marcó los números y esperó a que entrara la llamada. Después de sonar en dos ocasiones, una fría Isabella tomó la llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no te puedo ayudar.

—Tía… es mi mamá —sollozó—. Estamos en el hospital.

—Liza, de verdad, no sé qué esperan de mí —suspiró—. Mira, envíame la cuenta a mi oficina. Mi secretaria se encargará de liquidarla. Diles que la atiendan lo mejor…

— ¡MI MAMÁ SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! —gritó.

Isabella soltó un jadeo, al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**Hola hermosas perdón por la tardanza **

**espero les aya gustado el capitulo. Isabella es muy mal ¿no creen?**

**¿que creen que pase?**

**Bueno espero sus Reviews. Gracias por leer**

**Besos Mara**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—_Liza, de verdad, no sé qué esperan de mí —suspiró—. Mira, envíame la cuenta a mi oficina. Mi secretaria se encargará de liquidarla. Diles que la atiendan lo mejor…_

— _¡MI MAMÁ SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! —gritó._

_Isabella soltó un jadeo, al otro lado de la línea._

Se quedó en blanco, completamente muda. No tenía una respuesta para ella, así de simple. Bien podía decirle la verdad, que se encontraba en una junta importante con sus ejecutivos. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que su hermana fingía estar en un problema gordo para que Isabella fuera a su rescate. ¿Acaso sería otra de sus mentiras? Lo dudaba, pues eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Si bien no tenía buena relación con su hermana y su sobrina, había algo en el tono de la chiquilla que le hacía creer que era verdad. Su hermana se estaba muriendo. No sabía qué hacer, todos la estaban observando y tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Tienes que venir —la voz de la niña se escuchaba ronca por tanto llorar—. Estamos en el hospital.

—Está bien —soltó un largo suspiro. Si esas palabras eran ciertas… entonces no le quedaba más remedio. Su corazón empezaba a sentirse apretado, necesitaba ser liberado, pero no era el lugar. Colgó inmediatamente. Ya hablaría con ella después—. Señores, lamento decirles esto pero me tengo que retirar. Señor Cullen, confío en que usted llevara bien la junta. Me disculpo por este inconveniente.

— ¡¿Qué?! Isabella, apenas estamos comenzando. Es el segundo día. No te puedes ir así nada más —el señor Rosenthl no se veía muy feliz por lo que decía—. No creo que tengas algo más importante que esto, ¿o sí?

Apretó los puños. No tenía ánimos para discutir con ninguno de ellos. Odiaría profundamente a su hermana si esto resultaba ser otra de sus mentiras. Sin embargo, si era cierto y ella no acudía a ayudarle, nunca se lo perdonaría. Si Paulina moría, la culpa sería de Isabella por no intervenir.

—Mi hermana se está muriendo —hubo un jadeo colectivo por toda la junta. No obstante, Isabella trató de recobrar la compostura—. Dentro de dos semanas tenemos que estar en el primer hotel para dar el aviso y empezar con la remodelación. De ahí seguiremos con los otros dos que están en la siguiente zona. Háganse cargo del resto. Pido compromiso, señores. Hechos, no palabras —puntualizó, antes de salir del edificio.

**..::..**

Contempló el teléfono con incredulidad. ¡Le había colgado! ¡Su tía le había colgado el teléfono! Solo murmuró un suave "está bien" y le colgó. Eso solo le confirmó la triste realidad: no le importaba su mamá. Ahora, solo esperaba fervientemente que no llamaran a su padre.

Liza pasó toda la noche en el hospital. No quería regresar a su casa. Todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de que su tía llegara. Aún le quedaban casi cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo, pero no quería gastarlos, a pesar del hambre que tenía. Había gastado un par de dólares en un sándwich y un café, pero tenía que hacerlo rendir.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, y estaba desesperada por no saber nada de su madre y que seguía estando sola. En ese momento, empezó a recordar aquellos momentos felices que llegó a vivir con sus padres: ir al cine o pasear simplemente por el parque. No había sido hace mucho; la última vez que lo hicieron, ella tenía diez años. Ahora tenía casi quince y ya estaba a cargo de responsabilidades que les correspondía a los adultos. Nunca le dejaban ir a las fiestas con chicos de su edad, e inclusive sus amistades eran limitadas.

Estaba tan cansada por los recientes acontecimientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó completamente dormida. Con todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, bien podía pasar una estampida de elefantes, y ella permanecería tumbada en las incómodas sillas del hospital.

**..::..**

—Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Acabo de llegar al hospital, no es necesario que te preocupes. Encárgate de la empresa.

Después de anunciar su abrupta salida, Edward fue el primero en ofrecerle su compañía. Le llamó la atención la notoria preocupación del chico hacia la salud de su hermana. Se le notaba nervioso, y eso no se lo esperaba. A pesar de que siempre mostraba signos de odio o repulsión hacia él, eso no parecía disminuir su interés por ella. Después de todo, era su socia, y le preocupaban los intereses de la compañía... o al menos, eso quería creer.

—Isabella, si necesitas algo… solo pídelo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito nada —colgó el teléfono, antes de que dijera otra estupidez.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York, llamó a los hospitales comunitarios y preguntó por Paulina. Con la ayuda de su asistente, consiguió la ubicación de su hermana, y fue hasta la pequeña clínica en donde estaba internada. Al preguntar por su estado, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Paulina estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Sin embargo, su corazón se encogió aún más al ver a su sobrina, acurrucada en una de esas feas sillas azules, en la sala de espera.

Liza le había dicho la verdad. Quizá siempre lo había hecho, pero Isabella estaba tan llena de resentimiento hacia su hermana, que no le permitió ver las cosas con claridad.

Percatándose sobre su falta de abrigo, decidió colocarle su saco encima. No entendía su repentina necesidad de cuidar de ella, pero la chiquilla se veía delgada y demacrada; no quería que se enfermara también. En ese momento, Isabella decidió dejar todo el resentimiento a un lado y se puso en marcha.

**..::..**

Sintió que la sacudían ligeramente, sacándola de su letargo. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera, que la contemplaba con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, niña?

—Ah, sí. Estoy bien —recordó que había sido la misma enfermera que las había recibido la noche anterior y había tomado sus datos—. Disculpe, ¿cómo está mi madre?

La enfermera dudó un poco antes de responder.

—No ha habido mejoría —contestó, retirándose poco a poco.

Esa noticia le cayó como bomba. Definitivamente, la vida se estaba ensañando con ella. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Estaba harta de su vida. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan miserable?

En ese momento, un rico aroma a vainilla llegó a su nariz. Era un saco negro y elegante que alguien le había puesto durante su dormitada. Seguramente era de su tía Isabella. Sonrió al pensar que quizá había llegado por ella, pero al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más con ella.

—Disculpa —un viejo regordete se acercó a ella—. ¿Eres Liza?

_Genial, como su tía no podía ir, tenía que mandar a su abogado_, pensó con molestia. A pesar de que había sido testigo del rechazo de Isabella, Liza se negaba a odiarla... pero su paciencia había llegado al límite. ¿Cómo era posible que la tratara de esa manera?

— ¿Por qué? —era obvio que iba a desconfiar de él y más si venía de Isabella.

—Soy el abogado que representa a la señora Paulina Swan y vengo a buscarte. Si no hay ningún adulto que se encuentre contigo, será necesario llevarte a Servicios Infantiles, ya que eres menor de edad, o de lo contrario, debo enviarte de regreso con tu padre, Jacob Black.

Su sangre se heló en las venas. No, no podía. No podía regresar con su padre. El solo hecho de mencionar su nombre le hacía querer esconderse en el rincón más oscuro del mundo. ¿Por qué su madre tenía un abogado y no su tía?

—Veo que ha llegado primero que yo —la voz fría de su tía llegó por el pasillo—. Señor Jenks, me da gusto encontrarme nuevamente con usted. Me gustaría hablar en privado, si no le molesta —se giró hacia ella, tendiéndole una bolsa con comida para llevar—. Liza, toma esto. Desayuna o haz lo que quieras, yo estaré con el señor por un buen rato.

Un doctor caminó hacia ellos y les dijo algo en voz baja, pero no pudo escuchar nada. No obstante, se fueron hacia las oficinas y cerraron la puerta. Definitivamente, algo malo estaba pasando o eso creía ella.

..::..

—Le voy a ser sincero, Isabella —habló nuevamente el hombre, sacando un sobre de su escritorio—. Su hermana llegó muy mal al hospital. Hicimos de todo para poder tratarla, pero es un caso muy difícil. Recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza y ahora se encuentra en estado vegetal —los ojos de Isabella se le nublaron por las lágrimas—. Sé que esta no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera, pero si decide que permanezca conectada, no será lo mejor para ella. Su cerebro no está respondiendo a ningún tipo de estímulo, y poco a poco se irán apagando los demás órganos.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, y al percatarse del estado de shock en el que se encontraba la mujer, el doctor continuó con su explicación.

—Es lo mejor, para la madre y para la niña. Sin embargo, la decisión es del adulto responsable de la jovencita. Hemos tratado de contactar al señor Black, sin éxito alguno, por lo que usted quedaría en segundo lugar, señorita Swan. Lo ideal es que la señora Black...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —el grito de Liza parecía más bien un chillido intenso. Isabella, el doctor y el abogado voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba en la puerta, espiándolos. Isabella se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la habitación, como leona enjaulada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, niña? Te dije específicamente que te quedaras en la sala de espera —le dijo cortante. Fue hasta donde estaba y tiró de su brazo con cierta brusquedad, ignorando el gesto de dolor que hizo la chiquilla, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Aquí tengo un documento que debemos tomar en cuenta antes de que se tome cualquier resolución —sacó una carpeta de su maletín—. Soy Jason Jenks, abogado de la señora Paulina Swan. Como la señora todavía no es declarada como muerta, es obvio que no puedo leer su testamento. Paulina dejó una carta en mi poder la cual indica que, en caso de sufrir algún accidente o de muerte repentina, la custodia total de su hija, Elizabeth Swan, queda en manos de su hermana, la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo al abogado.

Isabella miró a su sobrina con cierto desprecio y enojo, pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de preocupación. Por su parte, Liza no dejaba de llorar. No sabía si alegrarse por no tener que quedarse con su padre o seguir el sentimiento que emanaba su tía y despreciarla.

—Señoritas, permítanme terminar —dijo el abogado—. La señorita Isabella Swan tendrá un mes para decidir si desea o no hacerse cargo de la menor. El resto de la carta será leída junto con el testamento estipulado por la señora Swan, una vez que sea declarada la muerte de Paulina Swan.

— Pero, ¿qué hay del padre de la niña? —volvió a intervenir Isabella—. ¿Acaso él no puede hacerse cargo de ella? Sabía que Jacob era un vago, pero rechazar a su propia hija...

—El señor Jacob Black no aparece como persona legal en los documentos de Elizabeth —Jenks se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por la situación en la que estaba—. A pesar de que su hermana está casada legalmente con él, no está registrado en el acta de nacimiento de la menor. A menos que el señor Black decida someterse a una prueba de paternidad, Paulina tiene la custodia completa de su hija, y es quien puede tomar la decisión de ceder ese derecho a quien lo desee. A usted, en este caso. Es su decisión, señorita Swan.

Isabella sintió la presión de tres pares de ojos sobre ella. Tuvo que sujetarse de una silla, para no desvanecerse. De pronto, sintió que había envejecido diez años, le pesaba el cuerpo y la cabeza le giraba. No estaba lista para este tipo de responsabilidad.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar... más privado? —se acercó a la niña. Trató de que no sonara el miedo que la invadía en ese momento—. ¿Doctor, le importaría permitirnos un momento su oficina? Mi sobrina y yo tenemos algo importante que hablar.

—Claro, no hay problema —esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y salió de manera incómoda de su propia oficina, siendo seguido por el abogado.

Liza fue hasta el sillón que estaba al fondo y se dejó caer. Mientras tanto, Isabella hizo acopio de todo su valor y se acercó a ella. No sabía cómo empezar ni qué debía decirle.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento?! —gritó, soltando un sollozo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Creo que lo mejor es que desconectemos a tu mami —dijo quedito—. Ya escuchaste al doctor. No regresará, Liza.

— ¡NO! —gritó—. ¿Por qué? —sollozó nuevamente—. ¿Cómo puedes considerarlo siquiera? Ella es tu hermana... ella sigue viva. Tú... ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Eres una tonta!

—Liza, entiende —sonaba cansada—. Si Paulina llega a despertar, cosa que no es probable, tendrá una vida miserable, y tú no estarás mucho mejor que ella. Tendrás que hacer todo por tu madre: bañarla, darle de comer, ella tendrá que usar pañales... será como un recién nacido. Siempre estará acostada, nunca más se moverá...

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que nos ayudaras y nos diste la espalda?! —soltó. Isabella se quedó helada por su acusación—. Te enviamos correos, llamamos casi una vez por semana... ¡nunca quisiste hacer caso!

—Y-yo... perdón —no sabía qué más decir—. Nunca imaginé lo mal que estaban. Mira, sé que no estamos en la mejor de las situaciones, pero esto es por el bien de tu madre y del tuyo.

Liza veía un punto fijo en la habitación. Isabella esperó en silencio a que dijera cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, nunca esperó lo siguiente.

—Está bien —se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta, de forma mecánica—. El lunes, puedes decirle al doctor que la desconecte.

Isabella se quedó quieta en su asiento, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de apartarlas, y se dirigió al abogado, quien la esperaba en la pequeña sala de espera.

— ¿Qué sucederá si decido no hacerme cargo de ella? —interrumpió la lectura del hombre.

—Ya que no tiene otro responsable legal, la niña pasará a servicios sociales.

— ¿Y...? —presionó.

—Mire, tiene un mes para decidirse, pero si no desea quedarse con la custodia, la menor será dada en adopción.

— ¿Qué hay de Jacob Black? No está registrado como su padre, pero a lo mejor desea quedarse con la custodia...

—La señora Swan acudió a mí para poder darle un mejor futuro a su hija —suspiró—. Sé que intentó poner una denuncia en contra de su marido, por los constantes abusos y golpes que le propinaba, pero el señor Black tiene contactos con la policía, por lo que la denuncia no procedió.

Se quedaron callados por un momento. Isabella se mordía el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza.

—Señorita Swan, no quiero obligarle a nada, pero quiero que sepa que si usted no desea quedarse con la niña, lo mejor es que la den en adopción. Su padre es la última persona con la que yo la dejaría. Si usted hubiera visto cómo llegó Paulina a mi despacho... tenía un ojo completamente cerrado a causa de los golpes y los labios totalmente partidos. Si ese hombre se queda con la custodia de la menor, estoy seguro de que será el peor infierno para ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz ronca y una expresión seria—. Le haré saber mi decisión en unos días. Con permiso.

El doctor ya tenía la notificación de desconectarla el lunes, para darle oportunidad a Liza para despedirse de su madre y pasar un par de días con ella antes de que se la llevaran.

Estaba completamente aterrada. Nunca había tenido que hacerse cargo de nadie, excepto de ella misma. ¿Cómo iba a poder convivir con Liza, si nunca se habían conocido realmente? Paulina la mantuvo en secreto por años y jamás habían cruzado otra palabra que no tuviera relación a su situación económica.

Iba saliendo del hospital, cuando se encontró a la niña, sentada en el filo de la acera y sollozando con fuerza.

—Eres despreciable, ¿lo sabías? —le recriminó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

No tenía ánimos de seguirla. No era ninguna mentira lo que le había dicho. Isabella se caracterizaba por su frialdad y su falta de sentimientos. Era una imagen que había tenido que sacar a flote para sobrevivir. Pero ahora, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la muerte de su hermana. Quería irse a casa y llorar hasta quedarse exhausta. No obstante, no podía dejar a la niña sola, así que la siguió hasta la pequeña cafetería del lugar.

Ahí, en un rincón y con las piernas pegadas su pecho, estaba su sobrina. En ese momento, su pasado volvió a ella, recordando el momento en que le dieron la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Para ella, fue como si estuviera en una pesadilla y trató de aislarse de todos y encerrarse en su propia burbuja. Se sintió identificada con Liza.

— ¿Liza? —se acercó hacia ella, pero la mirada de la joven destilaba odio y desprecio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya le has dicho al doctor que la desconectarías —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Cuándo vendrán por mí para darme en adopción? Porque sé que le dijiste al abogado que no me querías. Para eso te acercaste a hablar con él, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró—. De hecho, le dije que le daría mi respuesta en unos días, pero creo que no serán necesarios.

La chica la miró con confusión.

—Liza... te irás a vivir conmigo —susurró—. Aunque nunca nos hemos tratado, empezaremos a ser una familia. No sé cómo saldremos de ésta, pero encontraremos la manera de llevarnos bien.

Hola ¿QUE les perece? ¿Creen que se lleven bien?

Ademas que pasara con Edward y Jose :O

Espero sus _reviews_, Comentarios. :D


End file.
